1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to flexible packaging for chemicals, and more specifically, the present invention relates to flexible packaging for chemicals comprising multiple layers welded together to form a unique laminate capable of effectively containing the chemicals while maintaining chemical efficacy, stability and freshness.
2. State of the Prior Art
Typically, plastic containers are employed to store chemicals because the plastic containers enable the chemicals to possess an extended shelf life. That is, containment of the chemicals in plastic containers allows the chemicals to maintain chemical efficacy, stability and freshness. One such chemical commonly stored in plastic containers is sodium hypochlorite, more commonly referred to as, and including chlorine gas. Containment of these chemicals in plastic containers however, often times makes their use inconvenient and awkward. This increases the danger of exposure of the chemicals to the user. In addition, disposal of the plastic containers used to contain the chemicals, unless properly recycled, greatly increases the bulk in our countries landfills. With the vanishing number of landfills available and the inherent sanitary problems associated therewith, disposal of containers of this type represents a major health problem nationwide.
It is a general objective of the present invention to provide an improved flexible packet for housing chemicals employing multiple layers welded together to form a unique laminate.
It is a related objective of the present invention to provide a flexible packet for housing chemicals which enables the chemicals contained thereby to maintain chemical efficacy, stability and freshness.
It is another objective of the present invention to reduce the volume of waste deposited in landfills as a result of used chemical containers.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a chemically pre-saturated towelette within the flexible packet to facilitate use of chemicals in the form of sanitizers and/or disinfectants.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the description, like reference numerals refer to like parts.
In accordance with the foregoing objectives, and briefly stated, the present invention comprises flexible packaging for housing chemicals such as sanitizers and/or disinfectants utilizing multiple layers welded together to form a unique laminate. The invention enables maintenance of chemical efficacy, stability and freshness. Preferably, the present invention further comprises a chemically pre-saturated towelette housed in the unique flexible packaging to facilitate use of the chemical product.